lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre/Archiv2
175px Geistiges Eigentum *Darf ich deine Signaturformat, natürlich mit anderen Farben und mit meinem Namen Bild:Smiley emoticons halloweenstars dracula.gif verwenden? Namaste! -- 15:15, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Vielen Dank, und danke für den Link für "Dummies"! Leider bin ich scheinbar zu "Dumm", denn wie du siehst passt das mit der Zeit und dem Datum nicht denn es wird in einem Extrabalken angezeigt. Fällt dir dazu etwas ein, bzw. weißt du vielleicht was ich falsch gemacht habe? Namaste -- 15:15, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Deine Signatur *Irgenetwas stimmt mit deiner Signatur nicht ganz, sie bewirkt Zeilen umbrüche, welch sich dann so äußern: ~~~~~ - 06:40, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) 06:40, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Warum hast du jetzt das selbe Problem? Hab ich das verursacht ? Namaste! ** Vielleicht wegen der "Autosignatur" denn ich sehe gerade wenn ich das auf "Oldschool" schreibe erscheint es nicht! Aber das Datum wird dann auch nicht mehr angezeigt. Namaste! ** Funktioniert deine Autosignatur jetzt wieder? Denn bei mir funktioniert das nur über den Standardweg in dem ich die Vorlage einfüge nur das dabei Datum und Uhrzeit auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht ob das an der Vorlage selbst liegt oder an den "Einstellungen" zur Autosignatur. Namaste! ** Ja leider. Immer noch der Zeilenumbruch. Keine Ahnung wo der Fehler in der Vorlage liegt. Namaste! ** Vielen Dank! Jetzt funktioniert es endlich. Danke für deine Mühe! Namaste -- 15:14, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Kategorien *Legen wir extra eine Kategorie für Bilder aus "The Lost Experience" an oder könnte man die mit der Bilder aus "Find 815" als Allgemeine Kategorie für "ARG's" zusammenlegen, was, denke ich, übersichtlicher wäre? Wie denkst du darüber? Namaste! -- 06:56, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Genau aus dem Grund will ich auch alle Bild Kategorien im Portal:Bilder einordnen, damit zumindest alle Bilder in einem Artikel untergeordnet sind. Die meisten wissen gar nichts von Kategorien oder das gewisse Bilder überhaupt vorhanden sind. Ich weiß das "Clark" dieses Portal eigentlich nur für die wichtigsten Bilder erstellt hat, aber ich denke das viele Medien die hoch geladen wurden keinen Sinn machen wenn man nicht jederzeit auf sie zugreifen kann bzw. weiß wo man auf sie zugreifen kann. Deshalb habe ich oft auch "unnötige" Kategorien erstellt um denen die nicht so oft da sind auch eine Gelegenheit zu geben diese Medien für Lostpedia (oder für was auch immer) zu verwenden. Also eine für "ARG's" erstellen und Find 815 und The Lost Experience dort einordnen. Ich hoffe das geht für Clark auch in Ordnung und werd ihm den Link für die Diskussion senden! Namaste! -- 09:01, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *War doch nicht so eine gute Idee. Ich hätte über 123 Bilder aus "Find 815" um kategorisieren müssen und das war mir etwas zuviel. Würde man noch alle Bilder aus "The Lost Experience" und dem "kommenden ARGs" hinzufügen würde die Kategorie vor Bilder platzen und noch unübersichtlicher werden. Habe daher eine eigene Kategorie erstellt. Hoffe das alle Beteiligten damit einverstanden sind! Namaste -- 09:49, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Vorlage *Weißt du vielleicht wie ich diese Vorlage:Infobox Unternehmen mit genau diesen "if" Vorgaben (also nur anzeigen wenn angegeben) aussehen lasse wie die Vorlage in diesem Artikel (also von der Farbe und so). Bitte um Hilfe! Namaste! -- 12:35, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Upps Sorry! Ja ist Perfekt. Ich wollte nicht dazwischenfunken sondern eigentlich nur das statt Firmenlogo etwas anderes dort steht wie Name oder so da sonst die ganze Infobox die Überschrift Firmenlogo trägt. Aber sonst ist es Perfekt. Danke sehr! Namaste! -- 14:53, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Komischer Weise zeigt er die "Hidden Structure" Einträge nicht obwohl ich die Felder ausgefühlt habe. Oder hab ich was übersehen? (siehe Artikel) Namaste! -- 15:00, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Das kann warten, wollte dir keinen Stress machen. Gute Nacht. Namaste! -- 15:08, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Bearbeitung Leben und Tod Ja sorry die letzten beiden Wochen waren stressig aber am Wochenende mach ich weiter :) --Hachinger 04:49, 2. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Bilder kategoriesieren Hi Mir war einfach nur langweilig und ich wusst nicht was ich tun soll... Da hab ich mir gedacht kategorisier ich einfach mal. Brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, geschah alles auf freiwilliger Basis. --05:59, 3. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Apropos Bilder. Weißt du zufällig wie ich aus einer 4 Spaltigen Galerie eine 5 Spaltige mache? (siehe hier) Namaste! -- 12:06, 5. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Vielen Dank. Das ist ja echt kompliziert! Trotzdem Danke sehr und Namaste -- 12:48, 6. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Einige Bilder werden tatsächlich nicht angezeigt. Zb. im Artikel Apollo Candy Riegel wird das Logo nicht angezeigt. Irgendwas bezüglich die Vorschau ist nicht verfügbar. Das ist in den letzten Tagen öfters der Fall. Vorhin konnte ich einige Bilder erst nach über 10 Anläufen hochladen. Die Wikisoftware schreit förmlich nach einem Update. Ein paar Wochen noch und dann sind diese Schönheitsfehler endlich verschwunden. Oder glaubst du das es an etwas anderem liegt? Namaste! -- 02:02, 5. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ** Irgendwie spinnen jetzt immer mehr Bilder. Beim Versuch erscheint nach Bestätigung die Meldung: Fehler beim Datei-Löschen: Das Verzeichnis „deleted/k/l/3“ konnte nicht angelegt werden. Keine Ahnung ob das alles ein und den selben Grund hat. Warum wolltest du das eigentlich löschen, oder ging es nur um die Demonstration? Namaste! -- 03:44, 6. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** Nein das sind bisher unveröffentlichte Promobilder der 4 Staffel. Hast du das mit der E-Mail auch mitbekommen. Das erste Bild was ich hochgeladen habe war eine E-Mail aus der OGR Webseite von heute Morgen welche jetzt nicht mehr zugänglich ist. Wenn man jetzt den Link aufsucht wird man zur Passworteingabe aufgefordert. Man kann sich aber nicht mit seinem Account anmelden. Und im Sourcecode war wieder der Link zum Youtube Bluetoothvideo von RuckusGuy. Irgendwie sind alle ziemlich enttäuscht wegen des langsamen voranschreitens des ARG's. Wie denkst du darüber? Namaste! -- 04:46, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Umfrage Tag, das hört sich doch gut an. Hoffentlich machen bis dahin noch mehr Leute mit, sodass auch Meinungen von Leuten dazukommt, die nur selten vorbeischauen. Ein Lob auch für die Idee einer solchen Umfrage. mfG -- 08:48, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Dem Lob kann ich mich nur anschließen! Namaste! -- 10:59, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Heißt das, es können maximal hundert Stimmen abgegeben werden? Namaste! -- 13:20, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Was für eine Abzocke aber sieh es Positiv. Jede Stimme zählt für ein Prozent! Namaste! -- 13:30, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Hast du die Hundert Umfragen bereits beisammen? Namaste -- 12:53, 6. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Also ich soll die Ergebnisse auf der Seite selber direkt kommentieren? Oder mit dir und anderen aktiven Usern darüber sprechen? --M. Müller 06:43, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Jo, kann ich machen, habe die Seite mit der Auswertung auf die Beobachtungsliste gesetzt, und wenn ich auf irgend eine Frage ne Antwort weiß, werde ich sie dort reinsetzen, wenn nicht schon jemand schneller war. Und ein Lob erstmal an für die Mühe mit der Umfrage, war ne gute Idee --Mr.KnowItAll 12:30, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Spoiler * Sieht toll aus. Ich kann mich aber nicht zwischen 3, 3.1 und 4 entscheiden. Obwohl du es sogar so wie jetzt belassen könntest, da es auch auffällig ist und neben bei gut aussieht. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Entscheidung und würde, falls nötig, meinen Senf dazu beitragen. Namaste! -- 11:33, 9. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Habe bereits die Episodenartikel mit "Free Tv Spoilern" gekennzeichnet konnte aber die "Free Tv Spoilerbox" nicht finden um den Rest zu markieren. Hast du bereits eine Free Tv Spoilerbox erstellt? Wollt vorher noch mal fragen bevor ich sie erstelle und sie dann doppelt vorliegt! Namaste! -- 09:26, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Vielleicht den Satz nur irgendwie umformulieren (selbst keinen Plan wie) aber er entspricht eigentlich den Tatsachen. Der Schweizer Sender SF2 strahlt leider meist alle Serien vor Österreich und Deutschland aus. Aber die Differenz beträgt meistens nur wenige Tage. In Österreich empfängt man Pro7 und ATV. Letzterer ist glaub ich nur in Österreich verfügbar und strahlt zumeist auch "Lost" als letzter aus. Was in Deutschland über Free-Tv läuft weiß ich leider nicht. Aber es geht ja um die deutschsprachige Free Tv Erstaustrahlung, also nach dem der erste Sender es ausstrahlt egal ob Deutschland Österreich oder Schweiz geben wir die Artikel wieder frei. Alles andere wäre zu kompliziert. Das wäre meine Meinung. Was denkst du darüber und erstellst du die Box oder soll ich das jetzt gleich machen? Namaste! -- 11:17, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Dann verschieben wir die "ProSieben Vorlage" zum vereinfachen auf für Free Tv Spoilerbox sowie die Englische Vorlage und lassen das Pro7 da raus. Bei der Grafik stört mich das Pro7 Zeichen persönlich nicht aber ob du es auch da raus nehmen willst, bleibt dir überlassen. Das mit den Portalen hab ich getan weil wenn man die Artikel besucht bereits die ersten Charaktere zu sehen sind und gerade das "Rot für Tod" einem direkt ins Auge sticht. Außerdem verschreckt der Balken oben "Die Free Tv User" gleich und hindert sie, sich die restlichen Informationen anzusehen aus Angst gespoilert zu werden. Im Charakter Artikel steht dann der aktuelle Status in der Spoilerbox für diejenigen die bewusst diesen Informationstand der Englischen Episoden abrufen. Es war echt unangenehm für einige zu sehen das sowohl Jin als auch Michael ... du weißt schon was sind obwohl einige Michael seit 2x25 nicht mehr gesehen haben. Das zerstört voll die Vorfreude. Und das mit Locke war auch schon in der Infobox einzusehen das er in der Zukunft...! Mit der Hauptseiten Spoilerbox hast du vollkommen recht. Ich habe mich ziemlich lang gespielt und keine vernünftige Formulierung gefunden außer dem Chaos das gerade zu lesen ist. Da im Moment einige wenige Artikel mit Bezug zu den Episoden 4x01 bis 4x04 noch keine Free Tv Warnung haben würde ich noch warten bis alle Artikel wieder Spoilerfrei sind und das Kauderwelsch wieder ändern. Namaste! -- 11:51, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Das war nur meine Meinung wenn es andere Vorschläge gibt bin ich dafür offen. Namaste! -- 12:03, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Edittools Sorry, funktioniert leider nicht. 18:16, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Spoilerboxen * Hi, kann es sein, dass in Spoilerboxen keine Tabellen angezeigt werden können oder gibts da irgendeinen Trick? -- 06:54, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * OK, trotzdem danke -- 07:59, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Lostpedia Version * Nein. Ich dachte gestern das das an meinem Browser liegt, aber jetzt weiß ich das ich Mist gebaut hab. Namaste! -- 11:28, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Sieh dir mal die Infobox von George Minkowski an. Vielleicht sollten wir das auch so machen, das Bild erst im Spoilerfeld freigeben und das ganze in eine zb. Fahrzeug Infobox unterbringen. Nur so ein Vorschlag. Namaste! -- 11:36, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Also ich schätze das Format mit dem Artikel Kahana geht in Ordnung. Es hat mit der Fahrzeug Infobox funktioniert. Namaste! -- 01:32, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Siehst du auch beim Artikel Sun ganz unten unter den Navigationsvorlagen den roten Satz: "Parser-Fehler (Unbekannter Fehler): Formel hier einfügen". Namaste! -- 03:39, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Oft wenn man seinen Cursor oben links plazieren will und die Seite noch nicht ganz geladen ist ladet sie in dem Moment wo man hinklickt den Balken mit den Buttons und man erwischt statt der ersten Zeile einen der Buttons meistens den für "Fetter Text" in dem Fall den für Mathematische Formeln Formel hier einfügen! Das dürfte einem der letzten Bearbeiter passiert sein, denn mir zumindest ist das bisher einige Male passiert habe es aber durch die Vorschaufunktion noch rechtzeitig erkannt. Eine Andere Frage: Weißt du vielleicht warum sich das Bild in der Infobox von Edward Mars nicht anzeigen lässt? Namaste! -- 04:13, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Die Lostpedia ist seit längerem teils überfordert (einige quervw wurden trotz allem falsch angezeigt) obwohl wir noch nicht mal annähernd so viele Artikel wie die Englische Lostpedia haben. Ich kenne mich ehrlich gesagt kaum aus mit HTML oder sonstigen Programmier oder Skriptsprachen und weiß nicht einmal was wir hier für eine Sprache oder Skript verwenden. Wer ist eigentlich zuständig für die Aktualisierung bzw Instandhaltung der Versionen bei uns denn der Englische Oberadmin wird sich wohl kaum drum kümmern, außerdem ist er ja so gut wie nie online . Danke das du die Hilfe Seiten übernommen hast, das war echt dringend nötig. Ist dir aufgefallen das dieses Wochenende eigentlich alle Admins und Stammies echt fleißig waren. Da ist ordentlich was weitergegangen. Ich persönlich hatte echt Probleme damit die unkategorisierten 4 Staffel Artikelteile zu finden und in den Free Tv Spoilerboxen zu verstecken, und weiß nicht mal ob das auch alle waren. Gottseidank sind die restlichen Episoden kategorisiert denn das war echt mühsam. Ich hoffe das mit den Fehlanzeigen kriegt sich wieder ein. Namaste! ** Ich bin noch dazu jedem Link aus den dazugehörigen Episoden gefolgt, daher habe ich dann auch auf der Hauptseie meine Bitte plaziert das "E" mit "F" zu ersetzen, damit dieses mühsame Gesuche nie wieder vorkommt. Aber das hat sich hoffentlich erledigt. Das heißt dem Oberadmin müsste mal jemand Bescheid sagen und dann brauchen wir wieder viel Geduld. Komisches System. Eigentlich wäre es klüger das er der "Oberboss" allgemein wäre und unter sich jeweils für die anderssprachigen Wikis einen eigenen "Obneradmin" ernennt unabhängig von der allgemeinen "Admins". Da hadert es bestimmt an der Kommunikation auch mit den anderssprachigen Wikis und er ist außerdem kaum online. Schade das man dies nicht bedenkt und überdenkt. Namaste! -- 05:11, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Willst du ihm "wieder" eine Mail schicken oder sollen wir einen unserere Admins darum bitten sich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Denn wie du ja weißt wird dieses Thema heute Nachmittag vermutlich wieder vergessen wenn nicht irgendwer den ersten Schritt setzt! Namaste! -- 06:10, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Danke, Viel Glück und Namaste! -- 07:08, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Sehr gut. Danke sehr. Ich hoffe er sieht dann wieder mal auf seine Diskussionsseite und kümmert sich vielleicht gleich um das "Andre" Anliegen. Namaste! *** Ich möchte dir auch für die Umfrage, welche uns erst auf das Feedback und die Veränderungen aufmerksam gemacht hat und diese Umstrukturierung und den Arbeitseifer der letzten Woche in die Wege leitete, danken. Großes Lob und super Idee! Danke sehr und sollten wir vielleicht einmal im halben Jahr oder im Jahr machen um den Feedback der Leser zu erhalten und darauf reagieren zu können. Außerdem hat die Umfrage bestätigt was wir schon lange zu wissen glaubten. Von über 500 befragten haben nur knappe 70 ein Account und davon sind maximal 20 wirklich aktiv. Schade eigentlich. Aber dafür das hier nur so wenige sind sieht die Seite echt super aus. Respekt! Namaste! -- 02:16, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **** Wegen den Versionen. Du hast vielleicht meine Konversation mit Benutzer:Admin bezüglich der Versionen gelesen aber falls nicht: Er hat vor in wenigen Wochen die Wikisoftware zu aktualisieren. Alle Sprachen verwenden die selbe Version und werden gleichzeitig auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Auf der Englischen Lostpedia läuft jetzt ein Timer der in 44 Tagen "Lost 2.0 G4" ankündigt. Handelt es sich dabei um den Tag der Versionsaktualisierung oder haben die da etwas anderes anderes angekündigt von dem ich nichts mitbekommen habe. Da du ja am aktivsten von uns an der Englischen beteiligt bist wollte ich mal nach deinem Wissensstand fragen? PS: Danke für die Umsetzung der Option "Exzellenter Artikel". Namaste! -- 03:42, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **** Danke! Namaste! -- 04:09, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ***** Im schönen Kalifornien! Ich beneide ihn! Zum Versprechen: Ich bin ziemlich überzeugt dass es über die Bühne laufen wird da er (soweit ich das verstanden habe) ohnehin vorhatte die Software (ca. gegen Ende August) zu aktualisieren. Falls nicht, dann ab nach CA ! Zur Administratorenseite: Bei weitem besser als die fade Auflistung davor. Namaste! -- 02:25, 5. Aug. 2008 (PDT) header Wirklich nett gemeint, aber ich muss die bilder für die header Vorlage nochmal löschen und unter anderen namen erneut hochladen. Ich hatte dies ja auch nich ohne grund auf meine experiemetier Seite gemacht. (Problem ist die übersetzung) 07:47, 15. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Gut, dann lösch ich schon mal die alten. **Danke! 07:55, 15. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Es fehlte der case-Befehl, keine Ahnung wo der abhanden gekommen ist, nun klappt auf alle Fälle. Es gibt nur noch ein Problem mit der Kopfnote ... nennt man das so? Ich meine jedenfalls eine zweite Zeile im Titel, wie sie bei Heute in Lost auftaucht. Ich setzt mich da mal ran, kannst ja schon mal, wennde lust hast, die anderen Hauptseitenvorlagen abändern. *Es fehlte ein Leerzeichen zwischen case: und Purpur ... 09:05, 15. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Signatur kommt bestimmt durch die autosignatur, naja, mach ichs eben doch auf die alt bewerte art, sieht auch schöner aus. 16:17, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Das meinte ich mit Autosignatur, und eintippen tu ich das auch nich, hab nen kleinen Programm was mir da hilft. mehr als einen Tasten- und einen Mausdruck brauch ich dafür auch nich. 16:26, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Da ich grad gelesen hab, dass du die Kategorisierung von hand machst, kann ich dir da ein Programm empfehlen. Es heißt ClipMem Advanced und ist sowas ähnliches wie ein Copy&Paste-Programm. Dort kannste die alle Möglichen Texte in eine lange Liste kopieren und wenn du einen Eintrag aus der Liste in deinen Text einfügen willst, drückste ne Tastencombo, das Programm kommt hoch, du wählst dir deinen Eintrag aus und das Programm fügt ihn ein und verschwinden. So hab ich zum Beispiel alle wichtigen Kategorie:...-Einträge in der Liste und muss so, beim kategoriesieren sogut wie nix machen. 02:27, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *** Danke! Hab es eben gesehen und eine neue Version hochgeladen. Ist die in Ordnung oder soll ich jetzt doch die von dir nehmen? Eine andere Frage. Glaubst du es ist möglich den Link zu "Nachricht" "Beiträge" und "E-Mail" in einer Vorlage zu verlinken. Mittels Galerie oder sonstwas es sollte aber mit dem Benutzernamen verbunden sein so das sie nicht in getrennten Zeilen erscheinen. Hoffe du dechiffrierst mein Kauderwelsch. Namaste! -- 15:58, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** Richtig ! Genau das meinte ich. Denkst du sowas ist machbar? Namaste! -- 16:08, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** Danke das du dich der Sache gleich annimmst! Ich denke die Linien stören nicht solange alles in der selben Zeile angezeigt wird. Das war bisher bei den Signaturen das Problem. Viel Glück und Namaste! -- 16:15, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** Das wäre doch ideal als Vorlage. Die wichtigsten Punkte sind sowieso "Profil", "Nachricht", "Beiträge" und "E-Mail". Das wären genau vier. Theoretisch könnte man dazu kleine Icons hochladen für die 3 letzteren (z.b: für E-Mail ein Email Icon...). Dann hätte zwar jeder eine eigene Signatur aber die restlichen Links wären einheitlich. Das ist nur mal ein Vorschlag und angesichts meines heutigen sowohl physischen als auch psychischen Zustands, kein wirklich guter. Aber es wäre mal ein Denkanstoß für weitere Vorschläge. Namaste! -- 16:39, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** Danke. Ich sehe gerade bei deinem letzten Eintrag ist genau das passiert was wir mit dieser neuen Vorlage verhindern wollen. Dein "Profil" hat sich von deinem "Talkicon" (der übrigens echt geil aussieht) gelöst. Namaste! -- 16:59, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Macht deine Signatur doch als ein Bild und setzt verschiedene Linkebenen an verschiedene stellen so wie ich das bei meiner Signatur gemacht habe: Benutzer:Clark Taylor/sg Dabei kann es zu keinem ungewollten Zeilenumbruch kommen von denen Ben Amor redet. Ändere einfach mal Horizontal die Größe deines Browsers und schau was mit deiner Signatur passiert, das Talksymbol rutscht in die nächste Zeile und das sieht nich schön aus. Und bei der Menge an Auflösungen die man haben kann gibt es immer jemanden der sich das so ansehen muss. 17:11, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** Also beim Eintrag wo du schreibst das du nach Icons suchst zeigt er bei mir dein Profil in der einen Zeile an und in der nächsten da oben kein Platz mehr ist den "Talkicon". Zu Clarks Vorschlag, bei der Signatur von dir ("ihm"), die übrigens auch ziemlich stylisch aussieht, ist leider nicht zu erkennen das es mehrere Links gibt, außer wenn man den Cursor darüber hält erkennt man dass das "Taylor" eigentlich zur Diskussionsseite führt. Ich habe bei "Andres" alter Signatur fast ein halbes Jahr gebraucht um zu realisieren das beide Worte zu zwei verschidenen Seiten führen. Das wäre mit dieser Vorlage aber übersichtlicher. Das ist nichts gegen die Signatur von Clark (hoffe das kommt nicht falsch rüber) nur wegen der Übersichtlichkeit. Namaste! -- 17:27, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** Es ist ja für niemanden verpflichtend diese Icons zu verwenden. Man kann ja diese Standard Icons erstellen, für die ungeübten User, die dann entweder damit vorlieb nehmen oder es sich nach belieben umgestallten. Sodass zumindest ein Grundgerüst vorhanden ist, ich meine Vorlage. Mir ist klar das ihr eure Signaturen bestimmt nicht mit Standardicons verunstalten wollt, was ich auch nicht tun würde. Namaste! -- 17:51, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Die Betonung lag auch auf ein Bild, da müsstest du aus deinen zwei Bildern schon eins machen, damit das so wie bei mir klappt. Mit den Icons ist eigenltich eine Gute Idee, hauptsache es entstehen keine Zeilenumbrüche. Nebenbei bemerkt, mir is klar, dass meine verlinkung auf meine Diskseite nich grad einfach zu entdecken is, aber mir is kein besserer weg eingefallen ohne die Signatur zu verschandeln. 17:55, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ***Sorry, das mit der Verlinkung sollte eigentlich an Ben Amor gerichtet sein und auch wirklich nur nebenbei erwähnt worden sein. 18:29, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Benutzer:Genervt von Nicht-Signierern Keine Ahnung, war eben so eine EinTages Aktion von jemanden, is aber schon ne Weile her...(Okt. 2007) Ich kann ihn aber gut verstehen, mittlerweile werden ja aber die meisten Beiträge signiert. ja werden sie 12:11, 22. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Kategorien Hi, ich wende mich mit meinem Problem mal an dich. Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären wie man eine neue Kategorie erstellt? Ich hab schon überall gesucht, aber nix brauchbares gefunden. Ich hatte vor die Kategorie "Kategorie:Bilder aus The Project" zum dritten ARG zu erstellen, da ich vermute, dass sich in nächster Zeit ähnlich viele Bilder zum neuen ARG sammeln werden wie zu den früheren. Danke schonmal -- *Danke super -- Danke Danke für die Glückwünsche und fürs fixen meiner Signatur -- 10:58, 29. Jul. 2008 (PDT) P.S. da ist irgendein Fehler in der Vorlage oben in deiner Diskussionseite Admin Hab grade gelesen das du seit heute Admin bist, Glückwunsch. Weisst du ob Anis Ben Amor es auch geworden ist? -- 10:05, 31. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Ich "schnellchecker"! Hätte das jetzt gar nicht mitbekommen wenn ich eure Diskussion nicht "belauscht" und mir Mr.KnowItAll anschließend gratuliert hätte. Auch ich möchte dir meine Glückwünsche hinterlassen. Finally you did it and got what you deserved! Namaste! -- 10:23, 31. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Kreatives Köpchen. Immer auf der Suche nach Verbesserungen und auch immer eine gute Idee auf Lager . Das Lob ich mir! Also ich finde es viel anschaulicher als die derzeitige Aufzählung und wäre voll dafür! Ich glaube auch nicht das es jemand anderen stören würde, aber ich kann nicht für alle sprechen. Namaste! -- 01:24, 5. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Exzellenter Artikel Du bist viel zu schnell, ich wollte das doch auch grade ändern (Karte der Baracken) -- 04:06, 6. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * O.k. -- 04:11, 6. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Wiki * Sind "Andre Schöneberger" und "Andre Schöne" ein und die selbe Person? Oder besser gesagt handelt es sich bei letzteren auch um dich? Namaste! -- 09:39, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * ??? Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Deine E-Mails erhalte ich immer von einem Andre Schöneberger. Mich hat aber vorhin in der Wiki ein Andre Schöne angeschrieben. Als ich seine Beiträge durchforstet habe las ich das sich einmal ein zweiter "Andre Schöne" (Steuerberater) auf dessen Benutzerseite hinzugefügt hat (Krasse Aktion). Daher dachte ich eigentlich "ein weit verbreiteter Name" und das du das bestimmt nicht bist da noch dazu deine E-Mails immer unter Schöneberger ankamen??? Namaste! -- 10:05, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Andre Schönebe... war schon mal richtig. Sorry ich hätte vorher bei den Mails nachsehen sollen bevor ich einen Blödsinn schreibe. Aber "Andre Schöne" und "Andre Schönebeck" sind ein und die selbe Person, darauf wollte ich eigentlich hinaus. Nichts für ungut und Sorry nochmal. Kurz eine Andere Frage. Erreichst du mit Firefox (Flash 10) die Website "Dharmawantsyou.com" noch? Ich erreiche sie wie einige andere auch, nur noch mit dem Internet Explorer (Flash 9). Nicht das es was neues gäbe, täte mich nur interessieren ob dies jetzt bei allen so ist oder nur vereinzelt auftritt. Namaste! -- 10:33, 7. Aug. 2008 (PDT)